The present invention relates to a signal reception method, a receiver circuit, a noise cancellation circuit, and an electronic instrument.
In an electronic instrument including a receiver circuit, an alternating current signal may be generated due to a change in electromagnetic field accompanying the circuit operation of an electronic circuit disposed near the receiver circuit. The alternating current signal may be transmitted to the receiver circuit and mixed into the received signal as an interference wave. Such a phenomenon causes a signal to deteriorate to a large extent. Therefore, various technologies have been proposed to remove an interference wave superimposed on a received signal.
For example, JP-A-2006-145315 discloses technology which reverses the phase of a signal generated by an electronic circuit using a delay line to generate a signal (hereinafter referred to as “cancellation signal”) which cancels the generated signal, thereby removing an interference wave.
A signal generated by an electronic circuit generally has a high frequency. Therefore, a high-frequency signal is generated from a signal line and serves as an interference wave when generating a cancellation signal from a signal generated by an electronic circuit and adding the cancellation signal to the received signal.